Baldi's Basics Battle Royale Add-on story.
Go ahead and edit this! The story will end when one character is left. Everybody's in! (All the characters are somehow in one large school. Probably from the full game.). (Bill notices Filename2). Bill: GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN (Assumes fighting position). (Gotta Sweep sweeps them both into a wall). (Explosion from all three). Gotta Sweep (Alive somehow): YEA! Mr. Luxury: (Comes from Behind) Knock knock! (Fires Machine Gun) (Nightmare Tormentor comes out from behind and rips out Mr. Luxury's soul). (Meanwhile, Crated Luxury and Sl33pr 0f D00m are squaring off to each other). Mr. Lux: (Revives at his base) I should've known this would happen. (Sees a large crate) Huh? (Opens it and inside it was the most powerful weapon no human has ever seen) Huh? (Looks at the instructions) So, I put my right hand on the trigger and put my left hand on the barrel. (Sets the size of the orb to Beyond Maximum) (Fires) (The orb creates an Incredibly large amount of damage) Woah! (Looks at the Most powerful weapon no human has ever seen) (Laughs Evily) YAYSUU: *slappe gotta sweep* *cue montage of yaysuu slapping* (Helloose blows up Mr. Luxury's base with a missed nuke). (The fight between Crated Luxury and Sl33pr 0f D00m begins to get rough, with the former slashing at the latter's face, who in return jumps on his back and bites his neck). Mr. Luxury: (Fires most powerful weapon on YAYSUU, Sl33pr 0f D00m and Crated Luxury) (It misses the corruptions, who kill Mr Luxury for good, then get back to fighting each other). Mr. Luxury: (Respawns) You know what? Time to get into my B-52 Stratofortress (Goes into his B-52) Noober: That's it! (Bans Mr Luxury from the fight). (1st Prize rams into Noober. They careen into a spiky wall). ("We'll Be Right Back" screen). Mr. Luxury: Well, Darn... Bill is here, oh noes. (He looks down to see that even though he isn't in the fight, he can still watch. Bill and Filename2 greet him and offer him some tea and biscuits). (It's a Stupid is slapping Maraga). IAs: This is what you get for being from Gachaverse! (Ryeun appears and punches him, causing IAs to careen into a wall). IAs: (Spawns in lobby) Where... am I. Mr Luxury: This is good tea! Filename2: Thx! (Mr. Luxury got unbanned) Mr. Lux: (Finds a Pump Action Shotgun) This will do the trick. (Gets creamed by the Broom). The broom: SWEEPY SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP. Skeleton of the Thing: GET OVER HERE!!! (Mr. Luxury turns from Loser to Grand Master) Mr. Luxury: (Fires gun) MUAHAHAHAH Lancer (Deltarune): (Throws spades) Eat My Spades! Mr. Lux: (Finds his Most Powerful Weapon) (Realizes that the weapon is automatic, has infinite bullets and has an accessory slot, which he adds an accessory on to it) I'm gonna go rekt some Newcomers! (Laughs Evily) (Gets killed by Sl33pr 0f D00m, who killed his opponent from his first fight). Mr. Luxury (Respawns with his current weapon and Kills Sl33pr 0f D00m) FIRST BLOOD! Plus, I am not referring to the Sylvester Stallone Film. (Mr luxury enters a large room dubbed "The Great Valley", where several characters, including corruptions, are relaxing. He tries to kill them, but he finds out his gun stopped working). Mr. Lux: Well, time to pull the lever! (Pulls the lever and it recharges) DIE! (Fires gun) (Kills all) OUP (One unknown prisoner): Hmmmmm, I finally got out of that f****** jail! *Encounters Mr. lux* Mr. Lux: What's your name? OUP: Katie (Mr Luxury checks people left. There are 130 left, including him). Mt Lux: Well, time to win! (Suddenly the boiler explodes)! (He sees It's a Prankster drilling into the ground, and Sleepy Child, Horrortime, and Gacha Baldi (The last people from The Great Valley) activate a shield around themselves). Mr. Lux: (Manages to break the shield with his weapon and kills the remaining people) Victory will be mine! (It failed). Gacha Baldi: You idiot! We're all gonna die! Mr Lux: Wut? Sleepy Child: The boiler! The explosion is comparable to that of a nuke! Mr. Lux: Well, I'll shoot the boiler! Sleepy Child: No! Don- Mr. Luxury: (Shoots the Boiler and explodes) (Mr Lux exploded). (After the explosion, the survivors huddle in a circle. They are: Sleepy Child, Gacha Baldi, Horrortime, It's a Prankster, Cloudy Copter, and Science Nerd). Mr. Lux: (Respawns) Damn! I exploded! (the survivors see him, and run away to hide). Mr. Luxury: (Finds the remaining People) FOUND YOU! (Kills all) (Gun doesn't work. Tries to reset it, but it literally BSCD's him). (Cloudy Copter blows him away, into a spike pit). (Mr. Luxury survives) Mr. Luxury: *Whistles for transport* (Remembers that what remains of the battleground is surrounded by a lava lake). (Suddenly the map begins to collapse!) (A Helicopter comes) Mr. Luxury: (Climbs in) Phew! That was close! (Helicopter rises into the air) (Then it explodes). Mr Lux: S***. (Mr. Lux falls but is saved by another helicopter) (This one explodes over the lava). (After dying THIS time, he only has one life left. The ground falls beneath him). Mr. Luxury: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (Gets saved by an Unknown Flying Object) (It was Cloudy Copter). (He delivers Mr lux to the survivors. Sleepy Child (To Mr Lux): Look, I get we're here to kill each other, but let's try to get out of here, OK? We'll call it a draw. Mr. Lux: OH HELL NO! YOU GUYS WERE TRYING TO GET MY WEAPON! And now... Say Goodbye- Sleepy Child: WAIT! Mr. Lux: What? Sleepy Child: We don't want to be killed, the reason is... we all have been teleported here... and, we all have to kill each other... (Mysterious figure appears, which appears to be narreZ) Sleepy Child: "Uh... Mr. Luxury..." Mr. Luxury: "WHAT?!" Sleepy Child: "Look behind you." Mr. Luxury: "Oh, I know you'll try to get me de-" Sleepy Child: "No, literally, look behind you." Mr. Luxury: "Be quie-" narreZ: *chokes Mr. Luxury to death* "HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAH!!!!!" Mr. Luxury: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Sleepy Child: "Well, I warned you!" (Noon_9999, HELPSUU110110110BASH, BALDBALDBALD, U3VycHJpc2U=, and RetomE all appear and hunt down the remaining characters) Horrortime: Runz! I'll take care of dez bois! Gacha Baldi: Horrortime! NO! Mr. Luxury: Why you little! (Chokes narreZ) Lancer: Die narreZ! (Hits narreZ With His Bike) Lancer & Harri: We Got This! HELPSUU110110110BASH: *is glitching really hard and killing anyone who touches him* narreZ: *doesn't even get hurt a little bit, chokes Mr. Luxury, Harri, and Lancer, and throws them into a spiky pit* "Nope." RetomE: *throws Horrortime and Gacha Baldi into the same spiky pit* (the spiky pit encloses, while the characters there can't escape) narreZ: "That'll hold that crazy Luxury guy, now we don't have to worry about him." Mr. Luxury: *as being, all his revives are now in the spiky pit, causing a killing repeat* (Game gets closed down for fixes) Mr. Luxury: (Gets teleported out) Well, that was weird... Sleepy Child: All my friends are dead... (Cries). Mr. Luxury: I WIN! Sleepy Child: No, I win! narreZ: "Aw yeah? The party's just started!" *starts throwing Mr. Luxury around without even touching him, and then throws Mr. Luxury at Sleepy Child* "Mr. Luxury, you're the reason I came here, YOU'RE JUST SO OP!" *kills Mr. Luxury and hacks the game so he doesn't respawn* Sleepy Child: "NO!" narreZ: "Sleepy Child, what's wrong? Don't like seeing you're friends die? 'CAUSE YOU'RE NE-" (everyone who was killed before gets revived do to the game close-down and come rushing at narreZ) Lancer: "You're right, narreZ, this party's not over!" (all revived characters beat up narreZ, but it was too late, Sleepy Child was already dead) narreZ: *teleports out of map* (Sleepy Child returns). SC: That's why I always carry a 1-up Mushroom! Mr. Luxury: (Respawns) You know, I own this server, whenever I leave, the server gets closed down. Playtime: That explains why you have so many lives. Mr. Luxury: Yup! And I am Invincible! Cloudy Copter: Pah pah pah? (Well, now what). (Everyone sees Mr Lux). Baldi: Can you get us out of here. POTT: Quick, before narrez comes back! (All go) narreZ: Where is Lux anyways? (All walk in the massive tunnel) Mr. Luxury: (Hears Reactor 2) Umm... I heard something... (Mr. Luxury realizes that Reactor 2 is about to explode) Oh CRAP! (Mr. Luxury Bashes the 2 part door and escapes) (Reactor 2 Expodes) POTT: Run- (The blaze was too fast, everyone died) (Mr. Luxury was the only one alive) Mr Lux (Returning to the lobby): I WON! Everyone else: GG! Mr Lux: Let's never do that again. Everyone else: Yeah. THE END. But Bill is back Category:Stories